The present invention relates to book supporting devices such as bookracks, bookends, and similar articles adapted to retain and support a row of books in the generally upright position for display, storage, and the like.
Bookends and book holders of various forms are well-known. Some are laterally adjustable whereby they are adaptable to fit rows of books of different lengths. Bookends have been provided which are connected by springs urging them against the ends of a row of books. Separate bookends which may be used individually or in a predetermined assembly to prop up a book at a convenient angle for reading have been disclosed. Invertible supports are known which in one position retain a row of articles of a certain length and when inverted will support a row of articles of a different length. An invertible bookrack is known which retains a row of generally upright books in one position and supports a single book in an open position for reading when inverted.